<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soft in the quiet by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695549">soft in the quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cuddling, Fluff, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Sensory Overload, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus gets easily overloaded. His boyfriends are here to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soft in the quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for anon prompt: "Can I request some intruloceit with Autistic!Remus having sensory overload?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Too much, too much, too much-</em>
</p>
<p>Remus's hands slam over his ears, his eyes squeezed shut, as if his eyelids can block out the bright lights of Thomas's apartment. He knows rationally they aren't <em>that</em> bright, but they feel like ice picks, needling through his eye sockets and into his brain. The low murmur of voices around him roar like a crescendo, crashing against the shores of his ear canals like the crack of a thunderstorm.</p>
<p>"...mus? Remus? Can you hear me?" </p>
<p>A whimper breaks free, Remus rocking back and forth on his heels as hard and fast as he can. He manages to crack one eye open, coming face to face with Deceit, mismatched eyes warm and full of concern.</p>
<p>"Overload?" Deceit asks, finger spelling it slowly, so Remus can keep up. Remus nods so hard, he feels like his head is about to come off at the seams.</p>
<p>"Thomas, we'll be back as soon as we can," Logan says, out of Remus's field of vision. A gentle hand on each elbow and Remus is guided down, sinking out of Thomas's living room and into Logan's room, the bedroom they've discovered tends to be the best for Remus when he's like this.</p>
<p>The lights are turned down low, so low he has to squint, and he sighs in wordless relief, letting both eyes fully open and embrace the soft wash of blue-tinted light. Logan tilts his head to one side in inquiry and Remus makes grabby hands for the noise-canceling headphones on Logan's desk. Deceit settles them gently over Remus's ears and finally- <em>finally</em>- he feels like he can breathe again.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he mumbles, barely able to hear his own voice. His boyfriends don't speak, but he can read their body language just as well, if not better. <em>It's all right. We understand. We love you.</em></p>
<p>Deceit guides him with the barest of touches to the bed, inviting him to his usual blanket nest. Remus settles in the middle, pulling his weighted blanket over his body and burrowing under its warmth. He beckons toward Deceit and Logan, encouraging them to join him. They do either side, just close enough to touch.</p>
<p>He looks up, losing himself in the constellations that spiral and wheel across Logan's ceiling. He falls asleep at some point, crumpled under his blankets, bookended by his boyfriends. When he wakes up, his headphones are askew and he can feel drool drying on his chin.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he says, tugging the headphones off and resting them on his chest. His face is on fire. "I'm sorry, I-"</p>
<p>"Cephy, it's not your fault that you had sensory overload," Logan says gently. His eyes seem to echo the stars above. "You don't need to apologize for needing to leave, and Dee and I are always more than happy to help you."</p>
<p>"Logan is right," Dee murmurs. Deceit combs his ungloved fingers through Remus's hair, making him melt into the touch. "And the others will understand, too. They know you get overwhelmed sometimes."</p>
<p>Remus relaxes back into the bed, reassured.</p>
<p>"We- we don't have to go back yet, do we?" He asks. Logan shakes his head.</p>
<p>"Not if you don't want to," Logan assures him. "This is all at your pace, cephy. All right?"</p>
<p>"Okay," Remus says, subsiding. He idly taps his fingers on his headphones. "Can we- can we watch a documentary? On cephalopods?" His voice is painfully full of hope.</p>
<p>"Of course we can," Logan says, pressing a tiny kiss to Remus's forehead. "I'll find one that we haven't watched yet. How does that sound?" Remus beams.</p>
<p>"Perfect," he says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>